Exterior door handle mechanisms for automobiles are provided in a variety of designs so that the shape and operation thereof complements and adds to the overall design and appearance of the automobile. In a known design, a horizontal handle is provided at or recessed into the exterior door panel. The handle has a substantially vertical pivotal axis near one end thereof. To actuate the latch mechanisms and unlatch the door, the handle is pulled, pivoting on the axis. When the handle is released, a spring assists in returning the door handle to the closed position.
The door handle is connected to a latch lever in the door interior. The latch lever is connected to a latch cable that is also connected to the latch mechanism designed to secure the door in a closed position. In a known design for the latch lever, the lever pivots about a substantially horizontal axis. The latch lever has a center of gravity spaced significantly below the lever pivot axis. The lever is rotatable about the pivotal axis, and biased by a spring such that, when the door handle is released, the latch lever is returned to a lowered position which places the cable in position for the latch mechanism to be secured, holding the door closed and latched.
In spite of the biasing influence of the spring, a side impact on a vehicle having such a latch mechanism can cause movement of the latch lever on the opposite side of the automobile from the side impact. A significant side impact can cause the latch lever to move to the unlatch position, potentially causing the door on the opposite side from the impact to unlatch, possibly, allowing the door to swing open. Strengthening the spring that biases the latch lever to the closed position can improve the resistance to inadvertent opening during a side impact; however, a stronger spring can make the latch mechanism objectionably difficult to operate.
What is needed is a latch mechanism having a latch lever that is further restricted from rotating about its pivotal axis when the door handle is in a closed position.